I Just Wanted to Do Something Special
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (Post-Making the Case) In this Musical Dramedy, the 20th anniversary of one of the greatest sequels is coming up, and Lincoln has a plan on how to celebrate that in a unique and interesting way. But is it about nostalgic times, or is it about wanting something better, especially if Lincoln has reached a tough point in his life where nothing seems to matter anymore?
1. Prologue- Arrival

In Royal Woods, Michigan, compared to Detroit, Crime is usually low. There are rare acts of crime in the suburban small town, especially when it comes to acts of arson, whether it was unintentional or not. And crime and corruption could only lead to more pain and suffering, and more violence. Sure, the motivations for crime can be justifiable, but it's no excuse for what happens, intentional or unintentional, it leads to more harm. And that could be applied to the burning wreckage of a newly rebuilt movie theater that closed down two years after Leni was born...and dropped on her head.

The kids were looking at the flames in shock and dismay, whatever it was, it was like watching Toys R' Us shut down all over again. Whatever it was, it must've been something very important. But it was heartbreaking to watch the fires for someone else, and that is...

...Lincoln Loud. He fought back tears as all he could do is watch the place burn down to the ground, whatever was in there, it must've been special to him.

"Damn," A voice was heard. Lincoln turned to his left and saw Chandler, the cool kid at Royal Woods Middle School, nonchalantly watching the flames in surprise as he drank soda. "Not even Trubisky would've seen this coming."

"Dad told you..." Lincoln said, sternly as he slowly got angrier and angrier. "To not...to half-ass...the frickin' wiring!"

"It was an accident, but I'll help with reconstruction!" Chandler said as he left on his bike, riding off into the night. For Lincoln, that was the last straw as the snow white-haired boy chased after Chandler via Lynn's skateboard in fury. Clyde, who just helped Christina and Ronnie Anne out of the flames, noticed this as he attempted to chase after Lincoln, hoping to stop him from doing something Lincoln would regret.

But it may be too late as Lincoln leaped towards Chandler and tackled him, after much struggle, the redhead pushed Lincoln off of him as he got back up on his feet and tried to kick Lincoln, only for Lincoln to block his kicks, and attempt to restrain him. Chandler rebounded by throwing Lincoln over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground like a WWE Wrestler. Lincoln retaliated with a stomach punch and attempted to choke the boy out of fury, only for Chandler to retaliate by swinging a piece of tree at Lincoln like a Baseball bat, knocking the boy down. Lifting him by his collar, Chandler snarled.

"You knew it was going to go horribly for you, why am I not surprised though? You always had to play second fiddle to your idiot sisters." Chandler taunted.

"Excuse me?!" Lincoln said, spitting out blood as he was thrown to the ground, where he responded with a kick to the groin, making the kid kneel in pain.

"You heard me, what use are you to your family? You couldn't do half the things that even Lisa could!" Chandler laughed as he attempted to get back up and hit Lincoln. He missed, and Lincoln got angrier. "Best part? Your family is probably ashamed to have you part of their family. Just because they treated you like a good luck charm doesn't mean they love you!"

Getting angrier, Lincoln repeatedly slams his fist in Chandler's face, breaking his nose even further.

"Hell, I bet the Louds were just happier with only 10 daughters!" Chandler said.

That did it, that had broke the dam. As Chandler struggled to get up, Lincoln stomped on his leg's side, breaking it in a fury, doing the same process with his other leg, making Chandler wail in pain.

Dropping to his knees, Lincoln lets out a scream of anger after a battle as everyone else watched.

"Damn, Linc!" Clyde said, speechless.

How did it get to this point? Well, it all started about three months ago, after the whole Making the Case incident, sometime after the Bears beat the Broncos, where Lincoln was planning to do something that will make him learn something about adequacy and inadequacy.

**Next Chapter, we start to see what has lead up to this incident. As well as we see the Louds test out three of Lisa's inventions, Luan is in a predicament with Ben and Maggie, and it turns out Liam has a secret talent!**


	2. Chapter 1- Searching

It was September 27, 2019. Lincoln Loud stared at the family trophy case. All of the trophies that his sisters had, Lincoln has tried everything to get in the trophy case, but everything else has failed, or even Backfired horribly. And he caused a bad situation to happen out of _his _greed and stupidity which got his sisters to hate him for embarrassing them all for a trophy. So, he embarrassed himself to get even with them and was rewarded a most improved brother. But wherever there's a silver lining, there will always be a price, Lincoln was made a laughing stock at school, with everyone taking him less seriously now. However, Lincoln's friends, Rusty, Liam, and Clyde are still on his side, thankfully.

Looking back on it now, it just made him feel unsatisfied, as if no one learned anything at all.

"Lincoln!" Lori shouted from the outside. "Don't make me come in there. We're already running late!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lincoln sighed as he ran into the Van, hoping to get the school day over and done with.

"What's been going on with you, dude?" Luna asks.

"Nothing, I just haven't slept well," Lincoln said hastily. "That's all."

"Then your sheep must've broke loose and ran off somewhere else!" Luan joked, laughing as the others groaned.

* * *

At Lunch, Lincoln sat with Clyde and the rest of his buddies, and they can tell that Lincoln has been through an awful lot. He's been laughed at for his videos of him getting himself embarrassed. His whole school and possibly whole town making fun of him, and the fact that the only trophy he got is just a reminder of that awful day. Then suddenly, Lincoln started to remember all the times that his sisters were horrible to him, unintentional and/or intentional: The Sweet Spot Fight, the Sister-Fight Protocol, Date Night, and among many other stupid incidents. Why did it seem like most of the time he had to learn some lesson while his sisters' got away with the stuff they did? Sure, sometimes they'd learn a thing or two, but the very next day they'd end up forgetting about it. They hardly ever learn anything, they are always seen as being in the right while Lincoln is always wrong, and they hardly receive punishments for their behavior. The worst part, it seems as if everybody in his family has something better than him, Luna has been on TV after keeping herself from Selling Out, Luan has her own Birthday entertainment business, Lisa has PhDs, and Leni, despite her stupidity, has unique ability to design dresses and make bed frames. And what did Lincoln have? It seemed as if he had nothing. Throughout the school day, all this lead to one question:

**_Is he doomed to be a failure?_**

"Lincoln, they must've forgotten about your sisters by now," Clyde said.

"Yeah, but they're not gonna let me live it down," Lincoln said, pointing to the students mocking Lincoln.

"Lincoln, what you did was wrong, what did you expect?" Liam said. "I'd never embarrass my sisters like that. Karma's a demon and it will do whatever it takes to get you."

"Yeah, looking back, maybe they gave the trophy to me out of pity," Lincoln said as he sighs.

"At least you didn't have to put up with any people who easily get offended by everything on Twitter nowadays," Clyde said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if Lori was one of those people," Lincoln said, half-heartedly. "I'd give anything to do something special. All I got is an Ace Savvy Costume and a collection that everyone thinks is stupid."

"It could be worse," Girl Jordan said, walking by. "You could be Mitch Trubisky."

Lincoln sighs while burying his face in his palms, could this get any worse?

"Speaking of something special, did you know I saw _The Matrix _with my dad on its 20th Anniversary?" Rusty said.

"Why did you say it like that?" Lincoln said, curious.

"Royal Woods Cinema holds something like a program celebrating classic movies on the big screen. Various theatre operators around the country participate in the program." Rusty said, shrugging.

"That explains how Lucy was able to see **_Beetlejuice_** with Haiku in theaters," Lincoln said, confused.

"Do they do that for Anniversaries of films?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, and show other classic films. _It's a Wonderful Life, Casablanca, Titanic, Burton's Batman, _anything from the past." Rusty said.

"Imagine if we were to do something that cool..." Lincoln said, bored.

* * *

Later day, Lincoln headed home, still upset as the sisters are in the living room doing various activities not even noticing Lincoln. Then again, it's the weekend, and people have a lot to look forward to, however, it feels as if he never existed. Then he glanced at the trophy case. All it did was served as a reminder of how all of his sisters were better than him, and all it did was serve as a reminder of how stupid and selfish he was.

_"Too Late. The Damage is done."_

_"You literally disgust me!"_

_"Even? You think this makes us even?"_

Lincoln remembered that, at first sight, it seemed to be a proper award. No, now he saw that it was a damn pity award. Lincoln hated it- he hated the very sight of it. It was almost as if he felt like he was inferior to all his family members. What was he doing here? All the great things that he's done, passing quizzes, or doing something special with his friends was all because of help from his sisters. If he was nothing without his sisters, should he even have any right to be here? He looked towards the front door. Maybe...He should just leave. Who would REALLY miss him? No one. Not after what he did to his sisters. He could just...keep walking. Then he reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door and left.

His sisters didn't seem to notice.

Coincidentally, Lisa was finishing up a chemical in the kitchen, much to Lynn Sr. and Rita's annoyance.

"Honey, why didn't you just do this upstairs?" Lynn asks.

"Because some of the "Self Perspective" chemical ingredients require food from the fridge," Lisa said. "And rest assured, I will clean this place up once we're done here."

"Well, make it quick," Rita said. "I gotta start cooking for this family."

"Done," Lisa said, as she finished up her chemical, which was a rainbow-colored fluid. Then she got her science tools and headed upstairs. Unfortunately, this proved to be too much to carry as she had to leave something behind, and Lisa decided to leave her chemical behind and come back for it later...but she placed it right next to Luna's glass of purple Crush.

Luna then unwittingly drank it. But something, to her, felt offbeat.

"What?" Luan asks.

"That tasted a little fruity and chemically," Luna said, confused.

"It's soda. I think Chemicals had something to do with making it." Leni said, aimlessly.

* * *

That late afternoon in the outskirts of Royal Woods, Lincoln had a lot on his mind, why is he even here? Is he worthy of being part of the Loud family after all he's done? Selfishly having Lynn take his place in the football team, getting his family banned from the store, and if Hugh didn't write up a complaint about the Louds' behavior towards him, then it's a miracle that never happened. Just another reminder that he can't do anything right. He was close to leaving town, maybe he shouldn't come back. He doesn't care if a pedophile kidnaps him, or if he's homeless, as long as he's out of town, that's all that matters. As far as he was concerned, he was doing the right thing for his family, being away from being a disappointment.

Before he could get any further, he noticed something, an old abandoned building, on his left. Curious, he made a turn to the right as he kept walking further and further inside, only to see that it's an old abandoned theater, broken down and closed, and judging by the posters, it seemed to be closed around January 2000, sometime after Super Bowl XXXIV.

Lincoln walked over to one of the old posters, they all looked wet and worn out. One caught his eye, Toy Story 2. One of the greatest sequels ever made in film history, with audiences going as far to put it on par with _Avengers- Endgame, Spider-Man 2, The Godfather: Part II, The Empire Strikes Back._ It was one of Lincoln's favorites growing up, Lily even loved the movie, even though she was too young to understand the narrative of the film. Which was odd, because she cried at Avengers: Endgame when she saw it with Clyde and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Even more curious, Lincoln grabbed a rock and threw it at the door, breaking a way into the theater, and the theater, once proud and bombastic, now looked like a zoo exhibit combined with a mall design. There were some forest animals such as squirrels, birds, gophers, deers, and bears as Lincoln looked around. after that, he took his seat at where the concession stand once stood. Pondering, contemplating something.

* * *

At the Loud House, the girls went into the kitchen to eat their kitchen. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn sat down at the grown-up table and started to eat the pancake that their parents cooked for them. The same goes for Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily who are eating their dinners happily as well at the kids' table. Unfortunately, Luna started to have a huge migraine.

"Luna, you don't look so good," Luan said.

"Must be a concert in me noggin, Luv!" Luna said, rubbing his head.

"Poo Poo." Lily said, patting Luna.

"Might I suggest you should something to relieve your headache?" Lisa said, bored as she arrived in the living room.

"Hmm...Something doesn't seem right...", Lynn Sr. said, trying to figure out what was missing.

"Like, is there a new trend?" Leni questioned.

"Did I get new messages from Bobby?" Lori questioned as she checks her phone.

"Oh! Lincoln is not out of his room yet!" Rita said.

"I'll go get him." Lori said. Lori then reached Lincoln's room and knocks on the door, "It's dinner time, so what are you waiting for?", there was no response so Lori knocks on the door again, "Hey! I said get up! Don't make me come in there!", again there was no response.

Lori put her hand on the doorknob turning it and then entered the room, "You ask f-", Lori stopped talking as soon as she sees that the room was empty, completely empty, "Huh?" before suddenly gasping.

She quickly rushed downstairs, "Lincoln's gone!", everybody then gasped, "What?!", the parents yelled in shock.

"I'm sure that he's at Clyde's..." Lana said.

"They would've called if that was the case," Lisa said.

"I'll text Bobby." Lori said, She rapidly texts her boyfriend about Lincoln's whereabouts. Almost instantaneously, Bobby quickly replies, saying that he hadn't seen him. Neither had Ronnie Anne. "This is bad..."

Suddenly, Lisa gasps as she sees her chemical glass is empty! "Musical Sibling, what did you drink?!"

"My Purple Crush? Why?" Luna said, messaging her head. Suddenly, she sees her Purple crush, still half full. Horrified, Luna said, "What did you do this time?!"

"That chemical is meant to be a personality physical former! It splits the person into 10 clones with different personalities!" Lisa said, prompting everyone to glare at Lisa. "What, I was going to test it on Charles!"

"That's not important now," Rita said, sternly, then she said frantically, "What's important is our baby's missing!"

"Lori, Me and your mother are gonna call the police, you girls go get in the van and try to find brother!", Lynn Sr. said.

"If you'd like I'd..." Luna said.

"No!" Lynn Sr. said. "Get some rest, you need to relax after that chemical drink."

Lori nodded, went to the car with the other girls, and starts driving everyone off to downtown. In the car ride, all the sisters were talking to each other about Lincoln and asking themselves where would their brother ran away to. "Lincoln...Wherever you are...Just be safe...", Lori said to herself quietly as she continues driving.

Inside the Theater, Lincoln was sitting underneath the pale of the moonlight, pondering for hours. About everything, if he were to die today, all people would remember him for is "that kid with the one chest hair", Lincoln's friends might forget about him in their elderly years. Lily would even forget who her brother was. To put it short, someday, Lincoln will die. Most likely Luan sooner than all of them because of her insanity when it comes to April Fools' Day. But they're all going to go, and when they do, what will Lincoln have to show for his life? What would this town remember him for?!

Lincoln suddenly heard honking. Curious, Lincoln heads out of the theater to see what it is, it's his family, all looking relieved, yet frightened.

"Lincoln, where were you?" Lana said, relieved. "You didn't come home today!"

"N...Nah, I just thought about the whole incident, and looking back, it felt like someone is trying to tell me something..." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, we moved on from that, that happened days ago, what more could you want?" Lori asks, confused. "We gave you a trophy..."

"No, that incident happened for a reason. It wasn't to humiliate me, it was to wake me up. I've been chosen for a great purpose." Lincoln said. "Why am I here?"

All the other girls were weirded out by Lincoln's behavior, he's acting very wistfully recently. What if they went too far with him?

**Next Chapter: We see Luna's Personalities, and Maggie/Benny make their debut as well, and Lincoln decides what to do with his gifts.**


	3. Chapter 2- An Idea

The ride home was, for once in the Loud Family bloodline, quiet. No one spoke about anything about what was going on, it was just quiet, you could even hear the engine. They were concerned for Lincoln. It seems as if he doesn't have a purpose anymore, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Nobody in the family van dared utter a word since they were filled with guilt and sadness. What if Lincoln tries a suicide attempt? Oh, how worse could life without Lincoln be? But what they don't know is that Lincoln genuinely believes they'd be happy without him in their lives, and he serves no purpose to his family.

When they got home, it was a relief, Luan opened the door, and saw her parents have a sheepish and worried look on their faces.

"What's with the look?" Luan said.

"Go up to Luna's room while **_we_** talk to Lincoln," Rita said, concerned. The girls did as they were told as they headed upstairs to check on Luna. As they headed inside the room, they noticed expected something horrifying to happen to Luna. Luna wasn't there. Instead, it looked like something was in the bed, or some things! As they headed to the bunk, they saw Luna, ...but something's different about her, instead of looking 15, she looked 9 years old, and instead of her rock attire, she wore a pink t-shirt with a pink smiling heart in the middle, she wore a hot pink skirt with the same boots she wore as Lulu. Not to mention she had a hair bow on her head, and she had long hair as well. And she wore the most adorable smile that Lola never could.

"The Personality Mixture must've worked too well," Lisa said, horrified.

"Bad Lisa!" Lily said, blowing a raspberry.

"Hug me!" The 9-year-old Luna said, holding out her arms.

"Okay!" Leni said, she suddenly pulled giggling Luna into a hug.

"Would you tone it down?" Another Luna poked up, this time, this Luna looked significantly different, she looked 9 years old like the previous Luna, but she was in orange pajama clothes and her hair looked messier than usual.

"Fa-Fa!" Lily said, getting an idea as she's climbing down and crawls to her room.

"How many personalities did you say that Luna would split into?" Lori asks, concerned.

"10 Personalities," Lisa said. "We just found happiness, who wears pink."

"And proud of it!" Happy Luna said.

"And orange would be Luna's laziness," Lisa said.

"I'm Not Lazy, I'm tired." Lazy Luna said, annoyed as she yawned.

"Who's next?" Luan asks, by sheer coincidence, the girls hear sobbing in the closet. Lola went over and opened the closet and saw _two more_ 9-year-old Lunas. One in a blue turtleneck sweater and sweatpants, clutching her legs while sobbing. The other was in a turquoise turtleneck sweater and a light blue skirt, burying her face in her knees, clutching the sides of her head, whimpering in fear.

"Uh..." Lola asks, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Leave me alone!" The Crying Luna sobbed while the shaky Luna shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asks, confused.

"Just go away." The Crying Luna said, whispering.

"I don't trust any of you!" The Shaky Luna said, worried. "Is there any spiders or pranks involved?"

"I recognize these twins as Sadness and Nervous," Luan said, concerned.

As this was going on, Lincoln was continuing his explanation of his situation. He just explained everything that has happened during the Making the Case incident, and how angry his sisters were to the point where they refused to speak to him, that was until he embarrassed himself to get even with them.

Lynn Sr. spoke, "Now, Lincoln, while your sisters might've been too harsh on you for what happened, you have to understand that we still love you no matter how many times you screw up. You're just shaken up because you're afraid of failing your family. All you need is bury the hatchet with the girls and move on. We're getting Ice Cream on Saturday after Lynn's Lacrosse match. I'll even have you and Lily share a sundae!

"Thanks, but what I need is meaning, and there's no ice cream for that," Lincoln said.

"What do you mean?" Rita said, concerned.

"It's just that I remembered how I kept tormenting you guys with my idiocy and sheer stupidity during those times. I just don't know what else to do at this point." Lincoln said. "I mean, it got me thinking, what could I do with no talent? Read comics at a Comic Store?"

"You do have something you're good at, you just have to find it," Rita said, placing her hand on his shoulder in an assuring manner.

"When will I know I've found that?" Lincoln asks.

"You won't." Lynn sighed. "Just try to take the leap of faith. That's all I can tell you."

Lincoln nodded as he pondered. Maybe he could use his talent for something special one day. Maybe that will help him feel out of his sisters' shadow.

Speaking of which, Lana walked into the bathroom, hoping to find the other Lunas, coincidentally, she found two Lunas, both look 9-years-old. One Luna was dressed in a gray version of Happy Luna's dressed, but only more wrinkly. The other Luna had a red sleeveless shirt and black jeans and spiky wristbands.

"What's going on?" Lana said.

"This idiot thinks the tub is a boat!" The Luna with a red outfit shouted, angrily.

"It looks like a boat, so it must be a boat!" The Luna in wrinkly clothes said, shrugging.

"I recognize that stupidity and anger anywhere," Lana said, crossing her arms in a skeptical manner before hearing Charles yelping and whimpering in fear as he ran inside, with his hair shaven to make him look like a poodle, much to Lana's shock.

"Charles!" Lana yelped as she heads downstairs and saw another 9-year-old Luna, wearing leather black pants, a blood-red jacket, shades, biker gloves and black cowboy shoes. And she was holding hair clippers while having the evillest grin.

"I don't believe it, the Evil Version of Luna is an...Armin Tamzarian impersonator?!" Lana said, shocked. _*Inspired by Beetlejuice: The Series, guess which episode!*_

"I can even paint the town red if I wanted to!" Evil Luna said, chuckling darkly as she walks upstairs. Suddenly, another 9-year-old Luna arrives, this time wearing a green tank-top and dark green parachute pants. She was also barefoot.

"Man, climbing trees across the neighborhood sure works up a sweat!" The Luna dressed like a soldier said, twirling her keys around.

"That's bravery..." Lana said, skeptical.

In Luna's room, Luan was trying to soak in everything that's going on with Luna...when suddenly, her phone vibrated, she picks it up, and out of curiosity, she sees it's from Benny and Maggie, her two crushes. Ever since meeting them, she developed a crush on both the boy and the girl. Unsure, she doesn't reply right back.

"Is that Ben and Maggie?" Lori asks.

"Yeah, and I really like them both, I just wish I could figure out how can I have them both at the same time!" Luan groaned. "Lisa, can you..."

"NO!" All the girls shouted.

"The Louds get enough jokes out of you." Lola groaned. "But you should say something to them."

"If I could," Another 9-year-old Luna said, wearing a purple shirt and skirt and having a daisy clip on her hair. "Why don't you share your feelings for both?"

"That's illogical!" _Another_ 9-year-old Luna said while entering the room, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a golden sweater vest and a banana yellow flannel skirt. She had high socks and high heels. She had glasses on and she was holding two test tubes. "There's no way you could engage in romantic activity with two people at once."

"Anything's possible!" Happy Luna said, leaping from her bed and gently landing in front of Smart Luna. "You could do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Not unless she really doesn't love you and loves someone else." Sad Luna sniffed.

Lincoln, just hearing this as he went upstairs, was being driven insane by Luna talking to herself, but she shrieks in shock as he asks, "What happened?"

Suddenly, all 10 of the Lunas entered Luna's room, each in their respective mood, simultaneously saying, "Hi, Lincoln!"

"What did you do this time..." Lincoln said, concerned.

Happy Luna giggled, "Lisa made a delicious drink for me!

Sad Luna sniffed, "But once I drank it..."

Idiot Luna poked her head, saying, "I remember passing out."

Lazy Luna snored, "And getting this huge migraine."

Evil Luna groaned, "It would've been fun if it were Luan."

Intelligent Luna said, adjusting her glasses "And Next thing, we knew,"

Angry Luna shouts as she points at Brave Luna, "I saw this idiot doing push-ups!"

Brave Luna shrugged, "Not before kicked a Beehive outta our tree!"

Nervous Luna shrieked, "That could've stung me!"

Romantic Luna then said aimlessly, "Where's Sam?"

"You know what, I got a lot of things on my mind right now, sorry I asked." Lincoln said, annoyed. "Lisa, is there a cure for this?"

"Unfortunately, not at the moment, and it could take months to work on." Lisa sighed. "You cannot rush science. But on the plus side, I can analyze the data."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in bed." Lincoln said, feeling lousy and annoyed.

As he wondered there was a lot to do and not much time, what could he do. Wait, 20th anniversary...Toy Story 2 came out in 1999, 20 years ago. It holds sentimental value to him and his family as well as some kids in school, so who's to say he can't celebrate the 20th anniversary of Toy Story 2 in a unique way?

"I think I know what to do!" Lincoln said, grinning as he headed to bed.

"What's he talking about?" Evil Luna asks.

"I have no idea..." Lana shrugging.

**Author's Note: 3 guesses on what Lincoln will do to celebrate the 20th Aniversary of Toy Story 2!**


	4. Chapter 3- What's Next!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, went through a s***load of inner demons during heartbreak. And now, I'm back on my feet, and ready to continue this story!**

That night, while the Louds were in deep slumber, Rita and Lynn Sr. were worried about their kids, not just Luna, but Lincoln, does he genuinely believes he needs a new purpose in life?

"Rita, do you think we shouldn't have this many kids?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"What?!" Rita said, incredulously. "What makes you say that?!"

"Well, Look at what happened so far, we use our own son for good luck, we coerce him into joining things he doesn't like, we pay more attention to the girls more than our only son." Lynn Sr. sighed. "I dunno, but maybe we need to be strict on our kids."

Rita sighs in grief. "But that's the thing, what if we drive them away from home. Too much strict behavior can cause someone to leave their family because of their parents! I mean, there's no telling if that's happening in the Yates' family."

"There's no way their kids would be driven away by them," Lynn Sr. said, yawning.

"How do you know?!" Rita scoffs. "How could they not be driven away from their parents with the way they're raised?"

"Look, maybe Lincoln needs religion in his life. It got grandpa through rough times. However, we also have to put some rules down with the girls, they can keep doing their hobbies, but there should be lines drawn at some point in their lives.." Lynn Sr. said. "But we can't be too lenient on them. We have to try to get through to the children first, and then work out the problem. I don't want the girls driving Lincoln to do something he may regret later on. And it will probably our fault."

Unbeknownst to them, the Loud boy was typing up something on his laptop for his plans for December.

* * *

Saturday Morning was no different than any other morning at the Loud House. Except for this occasion, the thing that was louder than the Loud House in general, it was Luan's room.

She woke up peacefully, only for her to see all 10 Lunas standing on top of her.

"Hi Luan!" All the Lunas said.

"Oh," Luan said, alarmed. "Hi, guys."

Happy Luna giggled, "Play with me!"

Sad Luna sobbed, "Help me!"

Angry Luna shouts, "Get out!"

Brave Luna said, "Early soldier gets the enemy!"

Evil Luna taunted, "So, you're gonna stay in this dump all day or check out some action?"

Nervous Luna stutters, "Please don't kill me..."

Romantic Luna said, "Kiss me!"

Intelligent Luna said, "Study with me."

Idiotic Luna said. "Buttered Toast!"

Lazy Luna said, "Let her sleep..."

"Okay, I'm getting up!" Luan said, getting up as she left, the other Lunas fallowed.

"Oh, this is going to be a wonderful day!" Happy Luna said. Then, by sheer coincidence, Lily walks across the hall with a stinky diaper and hugs Smart Luna's Leg.

"Poo-poo poo. Pe-pe." Lily babbled. All the Lunas gagged in disgust.

"Aah! Full diaper! Retreat, retreat!" Brave Luna shouted.

"Don't worry, girls, I can help you with Lily's Diaper," Lynn Sr. said. "It's no big deal. Just depends on Lily's smelliness."

"That's fine," Lazy Luna said. "I didn't even want to change her diaper anyway."

"You really don't want to do anything." Happy Luna laughed.

Lori came out of her room as Lily crawled back into her room. The eldest Loud sister opened Lincoln's door, and, much to her confusion, Lincoln was asleep, but his laptop was on and plugged in.

"Did you stay up all night?" Lori asks, waking Lincoln up.

"What?" Lincoln said, feeling like he was going to look like a fool for doing that. "No, of course not? And if I did, it's only on Weekends!"

"Well..." Lori asks, confused. "I don't even want to know..."

Lori started to get concerned, did she and the Loud sisters really screw up this time, or is Lincoln doing something else instead?

"So when are we going to the park?!" Happy Luna asks, as she excitedly hops onto Lori in an excited manner. "Or are we gonna look at cute puppies? Or are we going to get ice cream? So, what is it, huh? Huh?!"

"Would you please calm down?!" Lori said, annoyed as she sets Happy Luna down on the ground. As she did, she noticed nervous Luna hiding behind Lori's legs.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Lori asks.

"Can you carry me?" Nervous Luna said. "I don't want to trip and fall on the stairs!"

Lori groaned in annoyance as she does that.

* * *

While the Louds had a good breakfast, the parents didn't have an easy time feeding Luna's personalities. Lynn Sr. thought it'd be best to have the Louds eat in the living room and the Lunas should sit at the dining table. But boy, was he wrong. Angry Luna impatiently made a pig out of herself by finishing her meal faster than anyone, trying to leave before everyone else did, but Brave Luna, much to Rita's dismay, had to restrain her. Then, all the Lunas were playing with the Louds in different ways. Sad Luna was writing poems with Lucy. Lynn was restraining Angry Luna from trying to hurt someone. Happy Luna was braiding Lola's hair. Lazy Luna and Lana were petting the Pets. Evil Luna was trying to scare the pets. Smart Luna and Lisa were reading books. Romantic Luna was kissing a picture of Sam. Idiot Luna was eating cat and dog food, much to the confusion of everyone while Nervous Luna kept hiding behind Lynn Sr. for no reason. Needless to say, the Loud Parents and siblings were getting frustrated.

"You know what, I'm not sure if keeping all the Lunas in the house all day is a good idea," Luan said. "Maybe we can get some fresh air?"

"The Build-A-Bear!" Happy Luna smiled. "Or how about Funny Business?!"

"You'd be willing to help out with Funny Business?" Luan said, curious.

Happy Luna nodded excitingly.

"Or..." Lori said, nervously. "We could save the puns for when we're at the playground."

"That's equally exciting!" Happy Luna said, running to the car.

"Would that sound good, kids?" Lynn Sr. said, curiously.

"What about Aunt Ruth's?" Idiot Luna asks. This prompted the other kids to look on in horror...and causes Sad Luna to break down bawling.

"It's too depressing." Sad Luna said.

"And I'm afraid that a cat will scratch me!" Nervous Luna said, hugging Sad Luna.

"Perhaps it's logical we should stay away from the tapioca that Aunt Ruth serves us." Smart Luna said.

"So...is the playground safe?" Idiot Luna asks. This prompts the normal Loud kids to glare at her as Lily rolls her eyes, thinking, "She's dumber than Leni!"

Lincoln was really sleepy, though, almost dozing off.

"Lincoln, were you up all night?" Rita asks.

"Just working on something, but it doesn't really matter, it's the weekend." Lincoln shrugged.

"Lincoln, if you're still looking for meaning, then you're more than welcome to go to Lynn's lacrosse game after the park. Hell, I'm not even afraid of taking you to church." Lynn Sr. said.

"I'm sorry, father, but I presume that would be a waste of time, seeing how the bible says a lot of things that don't quite make sense at all." Smart Luna said, adjusting her glasses. "I would tell you about the Ark and why it doesn't make sense, but I doubt it'd be worth the time, so let's be off to the playground."

This stunned Lisa. She may be a woman of science, but she would never mock the Bible. An army of Catholics would presumably want her dead if she ever crossed that line. Many churchgoers wouldn't take too kindly to those words and she is lucky she's not near one at the moment.

"For the first time in four years," Lisa said. "Words have failed me."

"Not everything needs your smart mouth, it's not a college lecture!" Angry Luna said, annoyed as everyone headed into the Van, the back seats were cramped due to the extra amount of Lunas.

"I kinda wish I was back at that Theater now. It was so much spacey. And Lana would've loved it too, there was an actual bear in there." Lincoln joked.

"A bear?!" All the Louds said. Nervous Luna shrieked in terror.

"Did you hit your head really hard, Lincoln?" Luan said.

"Apparently!" Angry Luna snapped.

"Not so loud!" Nervous Luna and Sad Luna whined.

"Even Lana thinks that's ridiculous." Lola states.

"There was actually a bear in that abandoned theater!" Lincoln said, incredulously.

"I saw a bear in Lola's room!" Idiot Luna said.

"Are you sure it wasn't a teddy bear?" Happy Luna said, giggling.

"There's a bear named Teddy?" Idiot Luna said, scratching her head.

"No, I'm telling you, I think I saw a bear in that abandoned theater!" Lincoln said, annoyed, right before Lazy Luna put Lily's pacifier in Lincoln's mouth, much to Lily's irritation.

"Aah!" Lily groaned as she rolled her eyes.

In disgust, Lincoln spit out the pacifier and ran back inside to brush his teeth.

"Lazy Luna!" All the Louds scolded her as she snored. But Evil Luna chuckled at her Lazy twin's actions.

"It was pretty funny." Evil Luna said.

"To you!" Angry Luna said, scoldingly.

"It was hurtful to Lincoln!" Happy Luna said, rolling her eyes. Then she grinned as she wrapped her arm over Idiot Luna, "Why can't you be sweet, like me and idiot Luna?"

"Sweet like you and who?" Idiot Luna said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, me?! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Happy Luna said.


	5. Chapter 4- A New Friend

After Lincoln's teeth was brushed again, he headed into the van once again, about ready to go to the playground, maybe he deserves a much-needed break. However, that was easier said than done, especially with Luna divided into 10 Lunas being troubling enough.

"So, are we going to the park or not?" Happy Luna and Idiot Luna exclaimed with glee.

"Yes!" Lynn Sr. said, getting irritated as he drove off.

"And once again, let us not search for bears in theaters." Smart Luna said. Angry Luna rolled her eyes as she growled. Happy Luna giggled while Lisa had a wary feeling in her gut about the split personality thing.

Then, suddenly, Luan felt her phone vibrating, she picked it up, and it's another text from Benny and Maggie.

"It's Benjamin and Maggie?" Smart Luna asks, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," Luan said. "I really don't feel like talking to her right now. Especially if my Sister's dealing with a **_Split_** decision!"

Luan laughed while the others groaned. And much to her happiness, Happy Luna laughed at the joke while Idiot Luna scratched her head.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just stay friends with both of them?" Smart Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Regardless, I don't really care." Lazy Luna said, sleeping.

"You wouldn't understand, I actually like both Benny and Maggie, they like me, my jokes, they even got over the fact I still hold on to Mr. Coconuts. They also have their share of dorky behavior as much as I do with anyone in my life." Luan said.

"Well, we shouldn't have to go as far as to split you into multiple Luan clones." Smart Luna stated. "April Fools Day would have been ugly for us all."

This thought got Nervous Luna to shriek in terror.

"And it would be a _**splitting**_ headache." Happy Luna said giggling. This prompted Luan to laugh harder than usual.

"You know, if it is an abandoned theater, it is possible that there is a bear inside," Leni said.

"You too, Leni?" Luan asks.

"You know what?" Lynn Sr. said. "Let's go see if there's anything in there, Lincoln, where's the theater?"

"Just outside of town," Lincoln replied.

Later that day, the Loud family was near the theater, with the van parked near a Lamppost. The family looked, and Lincoln was surprised, the Window he broke was fixed. Nevertheless, the Louds went inside and saw the once-proud theater now an abandoned place.

Then, All the Lunas started to have their eyes water out of a scent that made their nose senses feel weird..

Suddenly, an animal walked by, and much to everyone's shock, it as an actual Bear, a real live Bear!

"It was a Bear!" Lola shrieked.

"No way!" Lana said, running up to the bear, and stopping in her tracks. She then raised a hand to the bear, making sure it wasn't fake.

"Lana, get away from that thing!" Rita said. "You don't know how dangerous bears are!"

Then, much to everyone's surprise, the bear held Lana's hand out of a sense of compassion! This was amazing. Wild Animals are never this sweet.

And then, the moment was ruined once Happy Luna and Angry Luna sneezed, prompting a pink cloud to emerge and quickly disappear. The Louds were stunned by this, but the bear looked annoyed by this.

"Luna...s...are you alright?" Lynn Sr. said.

"We're fine!" Happy Luna said.

"How do you think?!" Angry Luna snapped.

"Why don't you mind your own beeswax?!" A Luna's voice was heard.

"Now, now, now's not the time to be mean!" Another Luna's voice was heard, this time, with a British accent. When the clouds cleared, two _**MORE**_ Lunas were created.

One Luna looked exactly like Happy Luna did, but without the bow and instead, she had a glowing halo over her head and angel wings on her back.

Another Luna had Maroon Clothes and had a sure look of sternness on her face.

"Oh, here it comes, I really screwed the pooch on this one," Lisa said. "Anytime a sneeze happens, then the clones duplicate themselves! The new Luna clones must be, dictating from the Angel wings on the one on the left, that must be Innocence, and the one in maroon clothes might be bossy..."

"Guys, science aside, can we toss aside the fact that we're actually befriending a BEAR?!" Lana said, giddy and ignoring the situation at hand.

Innocent Luna floated over to the Bear and pat it. She said, "You must be all alone in this poor old theatre, don't worry, we're here."

"Would you stop petting that beast?!" Bossy Luna said, annoyed as she crossed her arms, then she grinned as she pointed to another direction, saying, "Check out those beasts!"

Suddenly, all the Louds looked towards the right and saw more animals coming from the left side. This was basically Lana's dream come true, she had the biggest grin on her face, excited to see this many animals. She ran with the animals, playfully, and they enjoyed running around with each other. Suddenly, an auditorium was glowing white.

"What is this place?!" Happy Luna said, squealing with joy.

"It must be a place of Wonder!" Innocent Luna said, smiling. Then, all the Lunas went inside and saw a room made out of Candy, much to their amazement.

"It's made of Candy?!" All the Lunas said, amazed, then, they saw a marshmallow platform and started bouncing on it like a trampoline. They were having a joyous time.

Until Sad Luna and Idiot Luna fell off the trampoline, prompting Sad Luna to sniffle up a bit and idiot Luna to try to take a bite out of the marshmallow platform, only to gave something surprising, it tastes weird.

"This tastes weird!" Idiot Luna said, confused.

"Probably because people might've been bouncing on this thing." Lazy Luna said, shrugging.

"I doubt that this is a marshmallow." Smart Luna said, adjusting her glasses.

"Then what is it?!" Nervous Luna said, hiding behind Smart Luna. "Don't tell me it's something ugly!"

"It's not." Idiot Luna said. "It tastes like a bed."

"Why?" Smart Luna asks. "I'll tell thou why, it might be a fake room. Doesn't that Sun seem v..."

Suddenly, vibrating was heard in idiotic Luna's pocket, a phone. She grabbed it and she answered a familiar voice was heard, "Lunes?"

The girls, in their separate moods, exclaimed, "SAM?!"

"Romantic, talk to Sam!" Brave Luna said, reaching for the phone and handing it to Romantic, before Bossy Luna gave Happy Sam the phone.

Bossy Luna scolded, "That's too awkward!"

"You've got a better idea?" Angry Luna said, annoyed.

"Yes, by checking the projection room, because I fear that there's more to this than I think." Smart Luna said. "Happy Luna, you think you could converse with Sam? And not reveal our secret to her?"

"Aw," Romantic Luna pouted. "I wanted to talk to Sammy. No fair!"

"I doubt it would go well," Sad Luna sighed.

"Come along, now," Smart Luna said as all the Lunas left the room.

In the Lobby, Lana was now riding the bear via "Bear" Back, and she was having a wild time with it too! Smart Luna rolled her eyes as the 12 headed up into the projector room.

Lana then got off the bear and pat it, making it grin. Lincoln said to his family, incredulously, "See?! I wasn't acting crazy!"'

"Easy, Lincoln, so we saw a bear, that's great. But we should get to the park before noon!" Rita said, looking around, having an uneasy feeling about what's to come. "Now go find Luna...s...so we can get out of here."

Lily, in Lynn Sr.'s arms, sees something that catches her eyes, getting out of his arms, Lily jumps down and crawls into a room in the theater lobby, it was a dark room. One. Big. Dark Room. Lynn Sr. tried to go after her.

As this happens, Lincoln looks around in awe and wonder as he says to himself, "This is where I want it to happen this December. At this theater, once I convince the townsfolk to help me renovate this joint."

In the halls leading to the Projection room, it looked abandoned, dusty and old. And all of Luna's personality clones were looking for what's going on and how the auditorium rooms look different. And needless to say, Nervous Luna was clinging on to Brave Luna for support, scared that bats and monsters would come out into the dark and scare them. Evil Luna was loving the dark atmosphere of the halls.

"So, Sammy, how's your little brother?" Happy Luna asked on the phone.

"He's fine, but why are you calling me Sammy?" Sam answered on the phone.

"You call me Lunes." Happy Luna said. "So..."

Nervous Luna was whimpering like a puppy, fearing that there's something creepy and crawling in here.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks.

"I'm just helping Leni trying to conquer her phobia of arachnids." Smart Luna said, grabbing the phone away from Happy Luna and speaking to Sam. "Father and mother are quite fed up with it."

"Well, good luck with that..." Sam said. "I should let you go then."

"Very well, then." Smart Luna said, hanging up.

"Couldn't we have at least talked to her each?" Idiot luna asks.

"Not the wisest decision." Smart Luna said as she hears something, like...a computer humming in a different room? "Follow me."

The Lunas then headed to the doorway leading to the projection room, they open the door and notice something, a projector is going on, and when the Lunas look through the glass, the saw...the same "Candy Land" as they used to be in.

"It was an illusion." Smart Luna said, impressed. "A fantasy."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Sad Luna sighed.

"How does it work?!" Happy Luna excitedly asks.

"Honestly, I'm baffled, no projection could be this advanced." Smart Luna said.

"Whoever made this has an explanation!" Angry Luna said, annoyed.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Smart Luna said.

"We better."

"Ah, so you found the room. Took four months for that to happen." A voice was heard. Making Nervous Luna shriek as she jumped onto Lazy Luna, where the latter was toppled by the former, but it didn't really matter as Lazy Luna fell asleep.

"Who said that?!" Nervous Luna asks. "Show yourself."

"It is I." The voice said as the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was revealed to be a Nine-Year-Old Caucasian boy. He had reddish-brown hair, peach light skin, wrinkled clothes on, no socks and shoes.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with a family?" Bossy Luna asks.

"He shouldn't be here!" Nervous Luna whimpered. "This place is infested with filthy creatures, dust and all that!" She shrieked as she said, "I want my daddy!"

Nervous Luna was about to dart off, but Evil Luna trips her.

"Thank you, I didn't know if she was being an idiot or overreacting." Angry Luna said.

"It's no problem." Evil Luna smirked.

The kid was getting confused as he said, "Okay, what's going on?"

"We should ask the same for you!" Smart Luna said. "What is all this?!"

"This is where the magic happens, my simulator drones create illusions based on the worlds you wish to be in." The kid said. "Whether it's based on Horror, Comedy or fantasy, the possibilities are endless!"

"Cool!" Happy Luna said.

"But don't you have a family?" Sad Luna asks, tearfully.

"Well..." The boy sighed.

"You don't?!" Each Luna gasp.

"Well, no child deserves to be homeless." Innocent Luna said, wrapping her arm around the boy. "So, what is your name, you poor, lost, innocent boy?"

"Uh..." The boy said, feeling awkward. "Ryan...just Ryan."

"That's a cute name!" Romantic Luna said, making her fingers walk towards the boy.

"Adorable!" Innocent Luna said.

"I hope he doesn't bite..." Nervous Luna.

"Sounds like a badass." Brave Luna said.

"Damn right." Evil Luna chuckled darkly.

"He sounds like a heartbreaker..." Sad Luna said, voice breaking.

"Gimme a break!" Angry Luna said, facepalming herself.

"Do what?" Idiot Luna asks, scratching her head.

"His name is Ryan." Smart Luna said, annoyed.

"Yeah, blah, blah, that's great, we need to get going, now." Bossy Luna said.

In the dark room, Lily was crawling around, looking around for something, then she found a plug and an outlet. Cooing, Lily crawls over to the outlet and plugs the plug in.

And like that, the room lit up, and in a unique way, with neon and regular bright lights from something amazing, arcade machines! Confused, yet amazed, Lily crawled to and climbed onto an air hockey table, just in time for Lynn Sr. to see her.

"Lily," Lynn Sr. said, grabbing the baby. "Don't scare me like that, and..." Then the middle-aged father noticed his surroundings. "Why is this an arcade?"

"It's an abandoned theater." A voice was heard, it came from Ryan, who Lynn Sr. faced as he headed out of the arcade room.

"Poo-Poo?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, me and some friends hang out here..." Ryan said, gaining the family's attention.

"Where are the bats?" Lucy asks, startling Ryan and Nervous Luna.

"Oh, we got rid of those guys weeks ago," Ryan said. "It was scaring a friend of mine."

"Dang it." Lucy said.

"Wait, you actually come to this dump?!" Lola raised her voice in disgust.

"It ain't a dump to me!" Lana said, riding the bear and stopping near the family and the boy.

"Ah, I see that you've met my bear, Kevin." Ryan said, petting his pet beast.

"Wait, this is literally your pet?!" Lori said.

"Yeah, it's been like that since those animals snuck out of that closed down zoo and came here last month." Ryan shrugged.

Lana slides down the bear and said, "This guy is the coolest! Lincoln, you should meet this dude!"

Lincoln was too busy looking around the theater in awe.

"LINCOLN!" Lola shouted, breaking the Loud boy out of his thoughts. "Come meet this guy!"

Lincoln notices the boy, walking over in confusion, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan." Ryan replied, shaking his hand. "I've been working on a lot of cool technology during my time here."

"We saw it ourselves!" Luna's emoticlones said, running up to them. "He created illusions!"

"Do your parents know about this?!" Lincoln asks.

"Oh, I'm a lone wolf. Alongside with a few friends." Ryan said.

"Do you even live in a house?" Luan asks, worried.

"This is my home..." Ryan said, shrugging.

"This dusty gravel is your home?!" Lynn asks, confused.

"How bad could it be?" Idiot Luna said, confused.

"Do you even see how messy this place is?!" Angry Luna shouts.

"Why don't you come stay with us for a little bit?" Happy Luna said, insistingly.

"Are you sure you don't have spiders in your shoes?" Nervous Luna said, warily.

"No, all insects are killed on sight." Ryan chuckled. "But seriously, we're fine here."

"Well, could you at least come for Lunch?" Lincoln asks.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily said insistingly.

"Alright, but I gotta be back here." Ryan said.

"At least let me help clean this dump, sheesh!" Lola said, annoyed as everyone left.

**Next Chapter: Lincoln's path truly begins as he meets the rest of Ryan's friends.**


End file.
